Open wounds
by Skylor ex. has stopped working
Summary: Skylor know what it feels like to be betrayed, and when that kind of cut is inflited, well, some wounds dont heal.


**Hi here I am. I kinda based this off the song of the chapter title: "open wounds" by Skillet. Try it out it's Skylor's theme. It's also really sad to tho and this story is based of it... prepare for a really sad one-shot.**

Skylor has never and IS never going to leave the island. Her dad had made that much clear. He has also forbidden her to go to deep into the woods. She never would disobey him. Until he reverses one of the rules - she has to go to the mainland - HAS to. The then has to return. Yeah not the best deal. While on the boat back she meets the master of fire, and sosmething in her heart goes off. Something that she has long since shut down. She ignores it. After all, the one you love is often the one who hurts you, her father says.

He pushes all of his friends out of the way to let her pass She gets the same Feeling in her chest at that. She shuts it out, choosing to keep walking. She lets herself wonder what it would be like if she did choose to let the fire master love her during her father's speech, and after that she goes to her room and out onto the balcony to think - she sees him again. He tries to flirt with her. But she rembered hey would never be when, the announcement her father has, To get the jade blade above them. Not him. The sooner he gets eleminated the better. Then she won't have to deal with her heart fluttering every time he looks at her.

She pushes him down, but She falls to.

It's his turn to fight. She doesn't know what the heck is wrong with her when. She gasps in fear about his safety. What happened to 'only one can remain' something in her wants that one to be Kai. She knows it can't. She knows that her father's plans probably has her as the one. Well... whatever that's worth. Something tells her that loving Kai would be so much better than staying with her father. She ignores it. She. Will. Not. Let. This. Happen. But when he fights Ash, she again is scared. She finally lets it out. She allows herself to fall for the master of fire.

He can't scate. It's rellly cute also. She can't side with him. If she does, she'll be marked as a traitor to the rest of the elemental fighters. She just can't let that happen if her mission is to keep them all in check and create enough tension to stop them from allying themselves. she can't be seen as a traitor. But maby someone else can join. Her. She askes Kai, he refuses. She sees how unfair it is. Even though she already knows, Kai trusts her enough to telll her. That makes her join him. They win. Camille loses. And she dosn't miss her.

The alliance. She is the spy in the alliance. It makes her feel guilty for betraying kai's trust and spying on him and his friends, she decideds that it's the right choice though. He askes her to show her back. She's hurt. She also knows what he'll find. She uses the power of form. She hopes that they won't find out. They don't. She still reports in with the news about Cole and the metal man though. But, This time it makes her feeel dirty and horrible.

They all have to hunt His sister. She dosn't sand a chance and a chance is what the ninja gave Skylor. She wants to give that back. Even if she still is the spy she does want to save this young girl from the fate that awaits her if she is caught. She teams up with Kai to do this. She uses ice. As soon as she does it she regrets it. She wasn't thinking. Her father appears using the power of smoke. He tells her to fight the man she loves. She has no choice but to do it, it will not end well if she dons't. When he is caught, he looks at her with such hate and distrust she begins to cry. And she knows she deserves it.

He is going to loose his powers and be sent away to a horrible place. Probably forever. She has to save him she does she spares him from becomeing a slave. He stays with her and her family on the island. She joins her side and tells them when and where Lloyd, his sister, and their mentor will attack. They catch them. He tries to kill her. Their mentor grabs her, and threatens to end her life her and then. She knows he will. Her father seems not to care. He drops her.. choosing instead to leave her here with a person who couldn't care less about her. She almost wishes he went though with it. She can't be her father's spy or worker anymore she just can't Kai askes her to help him and she says yes. Is is the right thing to do and she knows it. She gets the staff for him. She gives up herself to save him. She might be captured but she has hope, and dreams. Things that cannot be block by vengestone. Things she will NOT loose.

Are they ever going to come for her? She sure feels like they forgot about the probably lonely amber master that they left there. Chances are they just don't know where she is. She's thought about screaming a Million times when she hears their voices on the other side of the waterfall, but she doesn't want to end up gagged to. She wants to save herself. And she does. As she runs she tells her father what she thinks of him - he pitiful and a horrible being - and that's it. They are no longer even family to her. That's done. She has a new family that will love her no matter what. Even if she had scales for skin. Even as the spell works on her. They still love her.

She is on the mainland again. It's benautiful. Well, it would be if people didnt run screaming when they see her. It hurts In More ways than one it feels like she is being judged for what she looks like and not who she is. She goes to their base. It's amazing. She knows they care. And like the kind old woman said, she is among friends. She will always be.

They have a battle to win and they will fight. She sees her father and goes for him. She screams words that a she means white all the pieces of her broken heart. She needs him back. But she can't have him back. Her self-destruction is all his fault. What did he ever give her to live on? He is taken away to a horrable place. It still hurts her to see Kai in a way after she betrayed him.She refuses to joint Kai. She don't want her missing her father to be found out by the people she trusts the most. She loves him in a way. But she loves Kai more. All he ever did was put gashes and cuts in her heart

And some wounds don't heal.


End file.
